


The Letters From No One

by Beyond_the_sass



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass
Summary: Part 3 & Companion one shot fic to 'Fix you' and 'Family Tree'Sue Clearwater mysteriously gets a letter 2 years after Leah left home. And it's from someone she had missed oh so dearly. Song- P.S. I Love You by The Beatles.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Letters From No One

_Treasure these few words till we're together_   
_Keep all my love forever_   
_P.S. I love you_   
_You, you, you_   
  
_I'll be coming home again to you, love_   
_And till the day I do, love_   
_P.S. I love you_   
_You, you, you_   
  
_The Beatles- P.S. I Love You_

* * *

Sue Clearwater chuckled at something Charlie Swan had said just as he left his home for work at the station.

She’d decided to help him throw out all the leftover fish that had begun to stink up the place. Not that he had a really great sense of smell in the first place.   
A smile grew on her face. They’d been dating for almost 3 years now and Sue was rather glad they were taking things slow.

She didn’t want things to happen too fast, and she wanted her family whole in case he decided to propose to her…

Sue’s heart panged in her chest.

Her whole family.

It had been over 2 years since her baby girl left a letter and practically vanished from La Push.

She could still remember that day rather vividly.

Walking into her home and suddenly feeling this… sense of unease.   
She’d called out to Leah, thinking she was home but there was no answer, and she wondered if she’d gone for a run or something.

But then she’d spotted the folded and slightly ruffled paper on the dining table and opened it, and just immediately, her whole world came crashing down at her feet.  
  
Her daughter had finally left.

She couldn’t take it staying in La Push anymore. Take the cold eyes and sneers everyone kept giving her.

And that was the 2nd time after Harry’s death, that she found herself in tears.

Sue shook herself out of her memories, dabbing at tears that built up around her eyes and cleaned out the fridge for Charlie.

She had always known how the people of La Push saw her daughter, and no matter how much she’d tried to refute rumors and lies spread about her, it just didn’t do anything in her favor.

Especially when the so-called 'pack' she hung out with had nothing good to say about her.

Sue’s eyes darkened in anger just thinking about them.

After all that’d happened, she’d distanced herself from them, and wasn’t too surprised when her son did the same.

While growing up, children either looked up to their mothers or father’s, but little Seth had always looked up to his sister. Toddling behind her at a young age and even if Leah liked to pretend like she’d hated that, she knew her little girl loved her brother so much and took the job of protecting him from the 'cold cruel world' as a full-time job.

He’d been utterly devastated after she left, and he’d turned to anger for a while.

Sweet boy that he was, it had hurt him so bad that his sister hadn’t confided in him about how she well and truly felt.

Oh, he knew she hated how the pack treated her. Having a one pack mind thing never let secrets stay secret for long. But it would seem that Leah had mastered a form of keeping her deepest thoughts away and only letting the pack access her base thoughts.

She was a genius.

Seth’s anger towards his sister had taken less than a few hours before it shifted to the culprits. The pack and Emily.

And he had let them know just how he felt about every single one of them.

Till this day, Sue was very proud of her son.

As she drove home, her mind wondered towards Leah again.

How her daughter was fairing.

She had practically no idea how to reach her. Her number wasn’t going, her email was also not in use. And she practically didn’t know many people outside of La Push, Forks and the Makah reservation.

Her brother, Lucas, had volunteered to check some neighboring towns, but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she’d even try to force or convince her daughter to come back to such a negative place.

Oh yes, she wanted a sign, any sign, that her daughter was well and unharmed. If she could just get that… then she’d be perfectly happy with life.

The thought that her daughter was sick… or worse, dead in some ditch, it made her shudder.

She shook her head.

No.  
  
Her daughter was strong and resilient.  
  
She was a Clearwater for Christ’s sake!   
As she entered her home, she put on the light as it was already close to the evening time. Charlie really needed to watch over his fish better. He knew better what with his obsession with fishing!

Sometimes, she had sympathy for the man too.  
  
His wife left him, and now, his daughter did something similar.

She had nothing against Bella Swan honestly. She was a nice girl. Headstrong.

The Cullens on the other hand, she had a little bone to pick with them.

She didn’t mind them obviously, didn’t mind their way of life as well, especially when they were doing their best not to feed on human blood.

But the truth of the matter was that they knew, or rather yet, suspected that their stay in Forks would result in the shifting of many Quileutes.  
  
They practically damned a whole generation of children into being 'guard dogs'. And in the process it even led to her own daughter whom no one expected, to shift.  
  
Without the shift, she was sure Leah would have gotten over her anger and betrayal of Sam and Emily. She’d have even gone to college and studied what she’d always loved. Maybe even fall in love with a much better man than Samuel Uley was.  
  
But when she shifted, she held onto her pain, anger and betrayal due to the fact that always listening to Sam exalt her cousin over her in her head was non-stop.

Even if he didn’t mean it, Sam Uley was a vindictive person too.

She knew he sometimes hurt her daughter on purpose.

And his mother, Allison Uley made sure to know she was against his relationship with Emily quite verbally. She hated being in close proximity to her, seeing her as a reminder of what she faced in the hands of Joshua Uley.  
  
As Sue put some food in the microwave for herself and her son, her mind went to Sam and Emily.  
  
The main cause of Leah leaving.

The night Sue had found out her daughter had left, and found out Emily and Sam had something to do with it, she had driven to their house in anger, demanding to know what they’d told her daughter.

She frowned in distaste at the fake look of concern that was on Emily’s face and wondered just when the girl grew bitter and fake. But oh how she reveled in the look of concern and guilt that was on Sam’s face.  
  
As Sue settled in her room, she decided to check her email on any message from her brother Lucas, who was in New York for a construction job.  
  
She wanted to know if he’d gotten there safe.  
  
After Leah, she’d made sure to keep her family close and always know exactly what was going on with who.

1 New Message.  
  
Oh.  
  
She clicked on it, reading the recipients name, and just like that, tears began to fill her eyes.

* * *

_L_ _eeClearwater00@email.com_

* * *

  
Her hands trembled over the computer mouse.  
  
Was it her Leah?  
  
Was it actually her baby??

Did she send her a message?

It was obviously a new account as the one Sue knew was definitely not this.

Her lips trembled and she felt her heartbeat quicken and she quickly responded by pressing a fist to her chest, squeezing her eyes shot and taking deep, controlled breaths.  
  
She had to control herself not to have a heart attack.  
  
But… this was a surprise!

She let out a choked laugh.

This was real!  
  
And just like that, she eagerly moved the cursor to read the message.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Seth,_

_How’s everything going?_

_It’s finally summer season and I have to say I’m actually enjoying how things are._

_I finally left New Orleans._

_It was a beautiful place. And the French Quarter, oh don’t let me start!_

_It was a nice place to get my mind off things… things that still occasionally cloud my head every once in a while._

_I do try my best to feel good but… there are bad days, you know?_

_I don’t even know why I’m writing this! It’s not like I’m going to send it to you guys anyways!_

_Fuck._

_If that lady hadn’t brought up the idea to me I probably would still keep all this in my chest, but… I don’t know… I think I might like this._

_At least, even if I’m not sending you letters, I feel like I’m making a diary, for you guys, so when we meet one day in the future as I hope, I wouldn’t forget_ _everything._

_I’m… good. Better than I was in La Push._

_And I’m sorry… for everything I cause you guys. All the problems… all the pain._

_You would have been better off without me. Without the bitter sister and daughter I grew to become._

_But please… I beg you… don’t… hate me… please, I think I might die if you both ever did._

_I didn’t… do this on purpose. I… arghh!!_

_Never was the sentimental one, hm?_

_I guess I can let loose since I’m not ever sending this to anyone._

_But fuck!_

_I didn’t want to run from you both. It was a 'in the moment' decision. Believe me, I had second thoughts on it, but… what exactly did I have to stay for in La Push except for you both?_

_Mom… you and Dad have always told me to never back down from life. From dreams… and, I’m trying my best to make myself the daughter you deserve._

_I might not and never be perfect, but… I will try not to disappoint you much._

_I wonder how you’re doing Seth?_

_How’s school?_

_Did you finally join the basketball team like you wanted??_

_All those evenings you dragged me to play the blasted sport with you and now I’m a pro! I don’t even play you squirt!_

_I hope you’re doing better in school than I am._

_Don’t let… that blasted pack duty take too much of your time, okay?_

_No matter how annoying I was and dismissive, to you… I hope you know how much I love you and Mom._

_LA Push just kept drowning me and I had to leave before I… did the unthinkable. You wouldn’t have ever forgiven me for that._

_After loosing dad, loosing me would have been bad for you and Mom, so It was better if you just… missed me for a while, at least till I come back home._

_I hope you understand._

_And mom…_

_How’s Charlie?_

_Are you both still together?_

_If not, it doesn’t matter, I hope you are happy with whoever you’re with._

_And if you’re still with him, then I hope you’re also still happy._

_Charlie Swan is a good man actually..._

_He’s like… a surrogate uncle of some kind. Awkward but has his own charm. No one is perfect actually._

_How’s uncle Lucas and his family?_

_I hope they’re good._

_How’s Forks, and La Push itself?_

_I guess most people would be glad I left hm?_

_No more witch Leah to darken the doorsteps of everyone anymore._

_I’m sure the pack celebrated my leaving too._

_I’m not mad… just, okay I’m angry and disappointed… but it’s a natural feeling with Leah Clearwater hm?_

_As much as I carry so much darkness with me… so much pain and betrayal and guilt and raw sadness… I’ve been getting better._

_I’m not so alone as I was anymore. I have a good friend. She’s nice. Maybe one day I can tell you more about her._

_But Mom… Seth… I’m… trying to move on already. Things have been hard, yes… but at least I have some things to smile about… And I’m actually looking forward to my life better than ever._

_Dare I say that I’m… okay._

_Not there yet but… I’m okay._

_I guess I’ll continue making letters like this._

_Because as much as I hate to admit it, this is actually… nice._

_Helps me get things off my chest._

_Better than therapy if I do say so myself. I just might strangle a therapist if I ever have one because of how much is be unable to explain deep about what I’m going through._

_Well!_

_I have to go now…_

_This was… nice. I guess._

_Yeah._

_Bye._

* * *

  
Su let out a watery laugh, filled with joy, happiness and relief.  
  
She’d gotten a letter from her daughter! From Leah!  
  
Well, it was obviously sent by mistake what with how scattered it was and the curse words included. But still!

Her baby was alive!  
  
Sue immediately got up!  
  
Turning towards her door with a beaming smile as tears rushed down her face before she stopped short.

What was she doing?  
  
Where was she going??

Oh yes, her daughter seemed safe, but… did she want other people to know?   
After all that her daughter had passed through in the hands of the pack and the Quileute peoples… did she really want them to know she was okay so their consciences would finally calm?

After all they did to her beautiful girl!   
The eyes that followed her no matter how discreet they thought they were, the sneers, wicked laughter, backtalk… did she want to get rid of their guilt they’d been feeling ever since most realized just how they’d driven the girl away?

She remembered weeks after Leah’s disappearance, the council had been angry at Leah for leaving her 'ancestral duties' to protect the land behind. They’d demanded Sue look for her daughter and bring her back to face punishment for trying to turn her back from the tribe. She remembered the whispers that followed her and Seth, about how one of them turned their back on tradition.

And then she remembered months after, how some cold looks turned to sympathy, guilt and even warmth.

But it was too late!  
  
They’d driven her only daughter away!

Oh how she remembered Jacob trying to beg for her forgiveness for not trying hard enough for Leah, but it was already too late.  
  
So…  
  
Did she want to give such… people! A peace of mind?  
  
Sue slowly moved to her bed and sat down, slowly wringing her fingers together before she shook her head.

No.

These people deserved to stew more.   
They didn’t deserve kindness from any Clearwater.  
  
The only person who deserved to know was Seth, and even so… her heart hurt for him as she couldn’t even tell him about it.   
Even though the pack didn’t spend so much time in their minds again as they only guarded occasionally and not as much as before anymore, any slight distraction and they’d find out about Leah’s letter.  
  
Of all the people in La Push that deserved not to know anything about her sweet daughter, it was them.

Seth was a young boy who felt a lot of things, even if he had changed a bit since his sister’s departure, she didn’t want him ending up even more hurt.

And so… she did what only a mother who wanted to care for both of her children equally could do… she decided to keep it from him, if only for the time being… to let Leah live her life as happily as she could, and let Seth try to move on as easily as he could without carrying a secret in his mind which could be a heavy burden trying to hide from a pack that could access your thoughts whenever you were in wolf form.  
  
Sue sighed.  
  
She looked around her slightly dim room, before getting up and walking out and into her daughters room.  
  
It was still as she’d left it, just a few changes here and there.

She’d cleaned it rigorously every month with a little hope of her daughter one day returning to her.  
  
Now, it was seemingly a possible thing.  
  
A smile slowly her on her face at the thought.  
  
And as she switched off the rooms light and gently closed the door, she found herself wondering about her daughter.

What she was doing, where she was and when she was going to come home.

She wasn’t bitter as she been before she left.  
  
She was okay…  
  
She was good…  
  
“That’s a good thing…”   
She whispered to herself with a small smile.  
  
It was hope… good hope for the future that was to come.  
  
And she was glad. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the part 3!
> 
> I wanted us to take a look at the side of Sue Clearwater.
> 
> The mother that was always slightly overlooked in the books before and even when she began dating Charlie.
> 
> She obviously loves her family no doubt about that, but there was a reason I made Leah start writing those letters when she went to New Orleans in the part 2, and it obviously leads to this glorious mistake she made.
> 
> So! I hope you all look forward to the other one shots! and don't worry, it's going to be about Leah and the new connection she'd just made.
> 
> Look forward to it!


End file.
